A Max Off
"A Max Off" is the 1st episode of Season 2 and the 22th episode of Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show. This marks the character Terllo Maxin's debut in a TV show. Characters *Link *Suila *Luigi *Zelda *Kirby *Jojo *Jake *Princess ApplePeach (Cameo) *Jabi (Cameo) *Giga *Terllo (The Secondary Antagonist) *Diz (Cameo) *Toad *Pit *Peach *Garrellm (The Main and Actual Antagonist) Transcpirt (TBA) Plot Terllo has been bugging Suila for a week, pulling her hair, touching her, poking her with a stick over and over. When Suila fears that these distractions might will affect her grades, Jake vows to protect her from Terllo. But It turns out Terllo has a huge crush on Suila, and releases his emotions out loud to the backyard of the castle, emberrasing Suila. Suila skipped first period of class to hide from Terllo, and when she went to the cafeteria, Giga appears. Giga is telling her that Terllo is just messing with her, but Suila don't listen about to kick her trusty soccer ball, but Terllo "sacrificed himself" and messes her shot, making him get slammed as Suila wacked him. Suila tries to tell Giga that he doesn't like Terllo, but Giga thinks she's bluffing and laughs. Terllo questioned that why Giga laughing, that he find that not funny. Giga tell him to shut up while laughing, while Terllo ignored him. Suila decided to leave the two and went to her lockers. In the lockers, Suila is worrying why Jake didn't protect her yet, and gets a love letter from Terllo. Before she throws it in the trash, Toad swipes it and reads it out loud in front of everyone. Suila desperatly runs in the bathroom, knowing Terllo can't get her, but she hears Jake talking to her in the air vent. Suila Argues that why Jake didn't protecting her, Jake said that he's too busy working with his father with his invention, and Suila calm down for the little while, and telling that the problem of Terllo is getting worst. On the bus ride home, Jake hugs a tired Suila. When Terllo came on the bus, he went on the seat behind them and continues bothering Suila and Jake. After Jake explains that Suila is his, Terllo doesn't listen and keeps bugging both of them. Afterward, Jake is angry and going to fight Terllo, but they stopped, and Suila leave when the bus stopped. Pit, Jake, Luigi, Link, and Zelda is talking about Terllo and Suila, and why Terllo is borthering her in the first place. But when Suila having a nightmare, Pit think that she has a nightmare that she and Terllo got married and Jake becomes their butler. But it's turn out that Suila having a nightmare of Terllo being evil and taken her captured. Zelda is believe that it's something else borthering her. Garrellm appears and said he's the one who tell Terllo and set up the whole thing. Suila angrily find out that Garrellm send out Terllo, and Garrellm thinks she's bluffing. Suila Battles Garrellm, as Jake, Terllo and the gang watching the fight. After a few minutes of fight scences, Terllo came to the rescuse and defeated Garrellm with a karate kick. Terllo admits that he's just messing with her and Garrellm is using him, Suila finally believe him that he's admit it, and take Garrellm in the ears, walk off. Jake is happy that the problem solved and hugs Suila, but Suila happily punch Jake, while the gang sawing them in surprise. Triva *At the middle of the episode, Garrellm says "Frankly my dear I don't give a dang." is a reference to the infamous line "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn" from the 1939 movie Gone With The Wind. *While fighting Garrellm, Suila said "Wow, I think that how Chun-li getting paid off." is a reference to Chun-li from Street Fighter. *While fighting Garrellm, there's one-shot that Princess ApplePeach and Jabi is playing the Super Nintendo in their bedroom, while Suila throwing Garrellm off into a Wall. *In the cafeteria, Diz is been seen looking out the window outside of the cafeteria. *Giga got a new outfit in this episode: which it's the schoolboy cloths, which later referenced to Ujori's clothing in The Strange Life of a Schoolboy series. *It was the first episode in the show that one of Sulith's minions is the main villain of the episode. Changes in the dub *In the original dub (Japanese and English), Garrellm says Suila's bluffing. In the Spanish dub, Garrellm says he'll stole her panties if she's don't shut up. *In the Japanese dub, while in the bus, Jake said that he'll execute Terllo with his bare hands while going to fight him. In the English dub, Jake said he'll stop Terllo before he get a hand on Suile while going to fight him instead. *In the original dub (Japanese and English), The sounds Princess ApplePeach and Jabi is playing the Super Nintendo in their bedroom was makings was the sounds of "Street Fighter 2". In the German dub, It just makes random nosies that not Street Fighter-related at all. Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Episodes Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Season 2 Category:Episodes